Bleeding Mascara
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Alyssa has been hurt by Kaiba for the last time and seeks comfort in a world that seems to be against her. Enter the quiet boy she never really knew and will never forget...


**A/N: I thought it was about time that I created another Yu-Gi-Oh story, even if it's a one shot. What better way to reintroduce Alyssa's Yami in her new super awesome form? That's right people! Alyssa's Yami is back but not right away. Read to find out what happened!**

**Warning: Not a happy Alyssa/Kaiba pairing like 'That's Not Love' led you to believe! Contains beginning of a lemon, so if you find that offensive, don't read! Contains Bakura's abs, so be amazed! You have been warned…**

Alyssa walked down the road, her hair clinging to her skull as rain pelted her. She shivered a final time and then her body was too numb to repeat the action. A sneeze rose, but never came out, losing the will almost as soon as it was thought about. Her makeup ran down her face in streaks of black and blue, mixing with the tears that came with the pain inside.

_How could he? _Alyssa asked herself, lifting her eyes to the monolith that was the Kaiba Corp tower in the distance. _How could he betray me like that? With my own friend? I thought Kathy was on my side, but she was lying to me all along…Kaiba…he never loved me…_

No one was on the streets of Domino City as she walked. Not even the prostitutes and their pimps. No drug dealers made their rounds. No druggie made a score. No teenagers were out being rebels, staying out past their curfew.

The city was dead and void of life. Everyone was safely tucked in their own little worlds of love and warmth while Alyssa looked for an escape. She looked for a place where she could find warmth and understanding, but no matter which way she turned, she saw darkened windows and unfriendly faces.

She knew Yugi and the gang couldn't help. They wouldn't understand and with the new crisis of her cousin's Yami, there would be no time to deal with such a pathetic problem like this. Even Tristan and his big brother nature wouldn't be able to offer much more help than beating the living daylights out Kaiba. And Alyssa wasn't looking for revenge. She was looking for comfort, someone who could help heal her broken heart. But there was no one she could think of that would help her.

"Alyssa?" someone asked with a light British accent. "Is that you?"

Alyssa turned slowly and saw that it was Bakura, standing with an umbrella in hand. "Uh-huh…"

Bakura's eyes widened and he hurried over, holding the umbrella over her which did nothing to help her condition. "What are you doing out here on a night like this?" His eyes scanned over her. "You're absolutely soaked!"

"I…I had to get out of there," Alyssa whispered, looking up at Bakura like he might understand. "He was there…and then, she…"

She closed her eyes against a wave of tears. Bakura was silent, giving her time to regain her composure.

"I had to get out," Alyssa muttered, opening her eyes once more.

"Kaiba wasn't treating you right?" Bakura asked, cocking his head to one side.

Alyssa shook her head. "I don't want to talk about Kaiba right now." She looked out at the wet world around them. "Do you know how far it is to the next bus stop? I need to get to the airport…Uncle will send a plane for me and I'll…I'll go Duelist Kingdom for awhile… until I get my head straight. And the engagement will have to be called off…"

"Alyssa, you're in no condition to go wandering off on your own," Bakura stated firmly. "You need to get to a warm place and dry off, get cleaned up, you know? Come along, I'll have you all toasty in no time."

Alyssa didn't argue when Bakura wrapped an arm around her wet shoulders and guided her down the street. They passed a sign with a photo of her and Kaiba on it that promoted Kaiba Corporations and Alyssa felt tears come to her eyes. She closed her eyes against them in case Bakura glanced over at her. She didn't want to seem like a big baby crying over a sign.

Bakura turned and led her into a cozy apartment. Alyssa had never been in an apartment before, but she would have welcomed even a worn shack in the cold weather. She shivered when the heat started getting to her, warming her a little. Rain water from her hair left an icy trail down her back and the sneeze that had tried to come out before, finally came out.

"Ach-oo…"

Bakura offered a little smile as he closed the umbrella and shook off the excess water. "Bless you."

"Thanks," Alyssa muttered, shivering.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes," Bakura said, taking her hand in his. "Come upstairs to my apartment and I'll see what clothes I've got to spare."

Alyssa was too cold to put up a fight. She wanted to get out of the clothes she was wearing. They'd been a present given to her by Kaiba on the anniversary of their first date. But the date didn't mean a thing to her. Not anymore. It was more of a memory of when her pain had begun and the chapter where her heart was starting to crumble beyond repair.

Bakura released her hand to reach into his pocket and withdraw his apartment keys. There were only three keys on the key chain, unlike Kaiba's which held more than twenty keys. Alyssa had to remind herself that not everyone was as rich as Kaiba and could only afford the basic necessities of life.

Bakura opened the door and flipped on a light. The immediate room in front of her held the basics of a living room, so clean that she was almost embarrassed to enter it in the wet condition she was in.

"Come on in love," Bakura said, hooking his umbrella onto the inside doorknob. "Water won't damage anything."

Alyssa looked doubtful, but entered the small apartment anyway. Bakura led her down a small hall to one of the two bedrooms and opened a modest closet. Alyssa watched him rifle through a small dresser in there and withdraw a pair of pants and a striped t-shirt. Color flooded his face as he offered them to her.

"I know they're not as fancy as the ones you normally wear…I wish I could offer you something better," he mumbled.

Alyssa took them in her hands. "They're good enough for me," she assured them. "Hell, I'd even wear a garbage bag at this point."

"Well, let's not take it that far, Alyssa."

Alyssa awkwardly stood there in her wet clothes, looking at Bakura. He seemed to take the hint and held out a plastic garbage bag.

"You can put your wet clothes in here," he explained when Alyssa took the garbage bag. "I'll go make a pot of tea and see you when you're ready…"

Alyssa watched him leave before shrugging out of her wet jacket. Kaiba's jacket. She felt a flash of anger rise up inside of her and she balled the jacket up, shoving it into the garbage bag, thinking that it was finally in its rightful place. She ripped off her wet clothes until she was standing in her underclothes, with the bag full of wet clothes in her hand. She knotted the bag up and tossed it aside, feeling her anger flee her as the bag soared away from her.

Bakura's clothes fit her perfectly and felt warm against her skin. Alyssa sniffed the collar of the shirt and smiled a small smile. It smelled like Bakura, soft and warm. Of light cologne and some spice she couldn't name.

She padded softly across the room, raking her fingers through her hair to separate the knotted ends. There were sounds coming from the kitchen as she crept down the hall. A pot whistled and Bakura's soft voice could be heard singing a little tune. Alyssa stopped just short of the doorway, wondering how she could have missed Bakura's voice in school. She had never given him much thought; he was simply a transfer student and a nice boy to talk to occasionally. Then she remembered that most of her attention had been focused on pleasing Kaiba and doing his bidding. There had been no time to explore many friendships beyond Yugi's group, so Bakura had been left out of the picture for so long.

_But I'll change that_, Alyssa told herself as she continued her way to the kitchen. _It's the least I can do to make up for all the time I'm taking out of his life…for his help, friendship is worth it…_

Bakura looked up from his tea pot as he took it off the heat and a smile appeared on his lips. "I say, Ms. Pegasus, you look better in my clothes than I do."

Alyssa blushed. "I don't know about that."

Bakura set the tea pot on a tray and picked the tray up. "Shall we go to the living room? You look like you could use a spot of tea…Come, we'll talk."

Alyssa turned and walked into the living room. She took a seat on the edge of Bakura's couch and ran a hand through her hair again. She blew on it and it dried almost instantly.

"Well, that's certainly one way to dry one's hair," Bakura commented as he set the tray down on the coffee table. He shook his head. "I'm sorry that I don't have anything for you to snack on…You look absolutely famished…"

"It's all right," Alyssa whispered with a small smile that faded shortly after appearing on her face. "I'm not hungry."

Bakura sat down on the couch and poured a cup of steaming hot tea. He offered the saucer and cup with a steady hand. "Be careful. It's very hot."

Alyssa took the cup and saucer, her fingers brushing lightly against his as he relinquished them. She took a sip, burning the tip of her tongue and her throat on the way down. If truth be told, she wasn't a big fan of tea, finding it rather nasty, but Kaiba hated tea and Alyssa was willing to give it another chance to show that she was nothing like the billionaire.

_Stop thinking about him…Stop thinking about him…_

"Alyssa, if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing out in the rain?" Bakura asked, cocking his head to one side. "I thought you would be snuggled up with Kaiba on a night like this."

"Believe me, that's the last place I want to be right now," Alyssa muttered, looking into the dark tea like she was contemplating drowning herself in it. She sighed at Bakura's questioning look. "Kaiba…cheated on me. He's been cheating on me for a month."

"With who?"

"Well, I don't have many names but there's a model from his past and three new ones…." She sighed and hesitantly met his gaze. "Kathy is the main one he's been seeing…"

She looked in his eyes for any pain. He had been dating Kathy for a couple years now and Alyssa was sure that this would crush him. But there was no pain, no sadness for himself, or anger against Kathy. His eyes grew softer and an understanding filled them.

"Oh," he said. "Well, we always knew that Kaiba was a bloody cheater, didn't we?"

"I don't understand. I thought you and Kathy -?"

"Not anymore, I'm afraid," Bakura said, shaking his head. "I saw that my time away from her on a regular basis was making her eyes wander and making her patience wear thin. I thought the best thing was to let her go before either of us were hurt."

Alyssa nodded and took a sip of her tea, feeling her hand shake slightly.

"But it appears Kaiba didn't share the same courtesy with you…I thought you were Kaiba's one true love."

"Then he had you convinced as well as he had me," Alyssa mumbled, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "We were supposed to live a happy life. We were supposed to get married and have beautiful children, but…I'll never get my happily ever after because the love we had was a fairytale and fairytales aren't real… not for me."

She shook her head sadly. "I was so convinced that Kaiba had changed. He stopped drinking. He stopped gambling. He cut off all of his connections with the women he slept with. He ended his porn subscriptions. He did all of these great things to improve his life and our relationship…and he convinced everyone that he was ready to settle down with one woman – me – and that would be enough for him, but…he goes and does this? I'm not ready for something like this, Bakura! I'm not!"

"No one ever is," Bakura commented with a sad smile. "But Alyssa, given Kaiba's past, are you really surprised that he did this to you?"

Alyssa blinked, hesitating. "No…I just hoped that he'd be different because of me…" She shook her head and set her drink down on the coffee table. "I guess I was hoping for a miracle, but miracles aren't freely given. I just…I just wish he would have told me that I hadn't been satisfying his needs…"

"If memory serves me right, Kaiba's not the socializing type and never will be." Bakura took a sip of his tea. "That's why I couldn't understand why you – a very sociable girl – were with him for so long."

"We haven't been together for much more than a year…" Alyssa sighed and looked away, hugging her knees to her chest. "It feels like an eternity though. Time just drags on and on when I'm with him…not in a bad way, but…That's in the past now. If he continues to do this to me, I don't want to spend any more time with him."

"But you're his secretary."

"I can always resign my position. Carrie is – was – lined up to take my position in Kaiba Corporations before she went all crazy Mirage on us." Her eyes flitted in his direction. "I can effectively remove myself from Kaiba's life at any time…It's not like Carrie would sleep with him in her right mind, not as long as she has Yugi."

Bakura nodded and lapsed into silence. Alyssa glanced down at the Millennium Ring, glistening from his neck. She had never possessed a Millennium artifact herself, but she had the eye that each seemed to possess tattooed on her arm. She had never gotten the tattoo herself, but had been born with it as part of her reincarnation of Priestess Bastet, the one who destined her to be with Kaiba a long time ago.

_But Priest Seto was not a cheater, never thinking of betraying his Priestess like Kaiba did with me…_Alyssa thought bitterly. _He was a decent man and loved her with all of his heart. Even if they were cousins, it has a somewhat romantic sense to it…Lucky Bastet._

"Alyssa, have you ever considered breaking it off with Kaiba before this incident?" Bakura asked, looking at her with those warm brown orbs of his. "Didn't your woman's intuition tell you something was up and that you should leave the bloke before something bad happened to you?"

"I did feel like something was wrong a few times when he would kiss me goodbye," Alyssa admitted, staring at her reflection in the darkened TV. "I thought I was simply picking up the bad feelings of Mirage, but…I had no clue it would be like this…" She looked at Bakura. "I never thought about leaving him when I was dating him. He was…my world." She frowned and looked away. "That sounds corny."

"It sounds like the truth," Bakura commented with a small smile. "Alyssa, you may not have realized it, but I've been keeping tabs on all of my friends since I came to Domino City. You were the first one I noticed when I came here. You were the prettiest girl in class and you were the first one to jump up and shake my hand, welcoming me to the school and offering your assistance should I need it…but your attention seemed focused on Kaiba beyond our few encounters. He had you on a puppet master's string and yanked your heart in every direction. I saw this and I watched you get hurt over and over again when Kaiba had different girls on his arm every week. I watched you grow up, even more determined to prove to Kaiba that you were the one for him and I saw him only help you when he realized that he could lose you forever." He took one of her hands in his. "Alyssa, you're nothing more to Kaiba than a plaything. That bloke doesn't realize that he's hurting you because to him this is all just a game. A bloody game that involves your heart…"

Alyssa blinked in surprise. "I…"

"You deserve much better than Kaiba," Bakura continued. "You deserve a chap who will love you unconditionally and for the right reasons. You deserve someone who will hold your hand in the rain and who will give you a hug whenever you look down. Someone who will do his best to make you smile when everything seems to be against you. Someone who will treat you like you were the Queen of Egypt, no matter how small you feel in this world of ours. You deserve better than Kaiba."

Alyssa stared at him, thinking about what he said. Bakura didn't leave much time for her to think before he reached out, pressing a hand against the small of her back as he pulled her close. He gently tipped her face up so he could kiss her gently. Alyssa was taken aback by such gentleness, so used to Kaiba's hard kisses, but she could feel herself melting into it.

Bakura pulled back to let her breath a moment later and Alyssa looked at him with hooded eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but Alyssa kissed him again, wrapping her fist in his shirt and pulling him closer. Bakura's lips pressed against hers a little harder, but his kiss was nothing like Kaiba's. It fit her needs rather than his own and Alyssa felt the warmth of his kisses spread through her, making her heart race.

Bakura's hand slid up her back, dragging her shirt up a little. Alyssa shivered and let his lips wander down her jaw line to her neck. She wrapped an arm around him, tangling her fingers in his soft white-blonde hair. His scent filled her lungs, making her feel lightheaded and she let her hands wander down his chest, feeling his muscles under the thin fabric. Her fingers curled at the hem of his shirt, her nails raking gently against his skin as he pulled on his lap. Bakura went still as she lifted his shirt up past his abs and over his head. She leaned forward and kissed his chest right above his heart and felt his heart racing under the skin. She left a trail of kisses from his chest up to his neck and back to his lips.

His hands grazed the waistband of her pants as they lifted up the hem of her shirt. Alyssa lifted her arms up as he pulled the shirt over her head. Bakura ran his hands down her sides, earning another shiver and Alyssa wrapped her arms around him once more as he brushed his lips over her exposed flesh. She felt a warmth developing inside of her that only one man before him had created, but this time was different. This was a passionate kind of love that she had never experienced before.

Bakura gently pressed his lips against hers once more and pulled back to look at her. Alyssa pulled herself a little closer to him, not caring how the ice cold Millennium item pressed into her warm flesh.

"Love me," she whispered, looking into his lust filled eyes.

"As you wish," he said his voice husky with desire.

He picked her up and carried her back to the dark bedroom where she had changed. Alyssa let him lay her down on the bed and run his hand down the column of her throat. His hand ran over the smooth flesh of the valley between her breasts and down her stomach until it came to the waist band of her pants. Alyssa watched him as he popped the button free of the restraint and slowly pulled the pants down past her thighs to her feet and completely off. He tossed the pants aside and ran his hand over one of her legs. Alyssa shivered once more and sat up, pulling him to her once more. She peppered his stomach with kisses and her fingers hooked themselves in the waist of his jeans, freeing the button easily.

"No," Bakura whispered when she tried to pull them down, pushing her back down on the bed. "Wait…"

Alyssa frowned against his lips when they pressed against hers, his body looming over hers as he straddled her body. She could feel a burning lump pressed against her hip as his tongue danced with hers. Her body was on fire, waiting to be touched…

Alyssa's eyes fluttered open what seemed like minutes later, but she knew it was hours. She was in a strange room in a strange bed, but she couldn't honestly say that she was with a stranger anymore. She knew every inch of the man whose arms she lay in. She knew the spirit that was sharing his body who had come out sometime during the night to satisfy his own needs. She had fallen in love with the gentle man who loved unconditionally and the spirit that had excited her body with an understanding passion. The two could make her head spin and her body do things she had long forgotten. Alyssa had never felt so satisfied in her life.

Bakura stirred next to her and she felt his body move closer to hers. His lips touched her shoulder, kissing the sweat off of it.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and Alyssa shook her head, remembering how she had cried out when he had moved inside of her. "Did _he _hurt you?"

"No." Alyssa linked her hand with the one that was pressed against her stomach. "Both of you were so gentle with me…I...thank you, Bakura."

Bakura leaned over her, sliding his hand away from hers. His fingers brushed away the remaining make up that was smeared under her eyes. "You are so beautiful, love…so special to me…"

Alyssa lifted her lips to his, sharing a tender kiss. His lips pressed a little harder and when he pulled away, Alyssa could see the new merciless glint in his eyes as he looked at her. The desire and a trace of the warmth was still there, but now the Spirit had control.

"Are you scared of me, Alyssa?" he asked and his voice was not as cold as it had been towards Yugi and the others.

"No."

"You have no reason to be," Yami Bakura said, caressing her face. "The two of us were destined to be together…and I will never hurt you."

"I know," Alyssa whispered, closing her eyes slightly at his touch.

"Kaiba must pay for what he did to you," Yami Bakura continued. "I have only begun to heal your heart, but you need to make him pay for what he's done. You need to welcome the darkness once more…"

Alyssa looked up at him. "I don't know how to get it back…"

Yami Bakura smirked, not unkindly. Alyssa felt his lips touch her and a new energy surged through her. She pressed her body against his and felt him cup her body against his for a moment before he pulled away.

"You are an absolutely beautiful creature," he whispered, looking down at her.

Alyssa opened her crimson eyes and smiled up at him. "You're not so bad yourself," she commented, reversing their positions. She straddled his body and kissed him with the same tenderness he showed her…

**A/N: I am kind of happy about how this turned out. My Kaiba Muse has been transformed into a Bakura Muse because I recently found out that Kaiba doesn't have abs and Bakura does. Not to mention Bakura is such a gentleman…Let me know what you think of this little story. Thanks! ~ Scarlet **


End file.
